dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Birchstar
Birchstar is a light brown tabby and white tom with green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Birchstar is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as leader of ThunderClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When RiverClan arrives, Birchstar is already sitting neatly on the great rock beside Whitestar with his tail over his paws. When Shimmerstar joins them, Birchstar begins speaking with her. As Stormstar settles on the great rock, Birchstar calls the gathering to a start. He says that the prey has been running well in ThunderClan and announces three new apprentices: Snowpaw, Vanillapaw, and Breezepaw. After the clans cheer their names, Shimmerstar speaks. When all the leaders have spoken and Gladestar asks the others if they have any more news to share, Birchstar and the other leaders shake their heads, and the gathering ends. - Chapter 17 When Iceslide and the rest of RiverClan arrive at the gathering, ThunderClan and ShadowClan are already gathered. Stormstar and Birchstar are sitting on the great rock, speaking to each other. Birchstar calls for the gathering to begin, and Iceslide sees that all five leaders are present. Birchstar is the first to speak. He welcomes the clans to the gathering, then pauses, looking down on the cats below and saying that ThunderClan has been well, and their medicine cat, Flowerwing, has begun training an apprentice, Spicepaw. He says that's all that ThunderClan has to share and dips his head, stepping back and sitting down as Stormstar takes his place. - Chapter 19 When RiverClan arrive to the gathering, they find the other clans present. The leaders are deep in discussion, and judging by the looks on their faces, it isn't casual discussion, it's something serious. Whitestar exclaims "At last, RiverClan!", and the other leaders turn as Shimmerstar joins them. Whitestar starts the gathering by saying she thinks they all have the same news to share this moon, talking about the rogue attacks. As the cats murmur anxiously, Birchstar speaks over them and reveals that ThunderClan has been attacked too, saying that their cats were attacked during a training session, and two apprentices were wounded. Shimmerstar's eyes widen at this, and she says RiverClan has been attacked too. The leaders agree that until they learn more about these rogues, each clan should increase their patrols, and Birchstar adds that apprentices shouldn't be out alone, and should be sent with two or three others with them. The other leaders agree. The leaders begin sharing regular clan news, but many cats lose interest and murmur to one another about the rogues. Birchstar brings the gathering to an end, and Iceslide looks up as the leader prepares to jump down from the great rock. Gladestar raises her tail and tells him to wait, and he pauses. She suggests that each clan send a messenger if one of them has serious trouble with the rogues or learn useful information. The other leaders nod agreement. - Chapter 27 It's noted that Frostedcloud and a large patrol spent the rest of the day going to each clan and warning them about the attack that would take place at fourtrees the next night. Every leader agreed to bring as many warriors to the gathering as they could spare, while leaving a fair amount to guard the queens and elders in the camps just in case. When RiverClan reach fourtrees, the other clans are already there. Shimmerstar joins the other leaders on the great rock. The leaders hesitate, unsure of whether to wait for the attack or start the gathering as usual. At last, Stormstar starts the gathering. Birchstar is the last to speak. When he finishes, he hesitates and looks around uncertainly. He too is wondering about the attack. He looks back at the other leaders, who also look puzzled. He starts to call the gathering to an end when Bone Shred interrupts. Every cat freezes as he leaps onto the great rock behind the leaders. They spin in shock, and Stormstar lets out a snarl, lunging for him, but Bone Shred is a bigger cat. He swings a hard blow at him and knocks him clear off the great rock. Every cat gasps and yowls anxiously as the other leaders stand at the edges of the rock and face Bone Shred, bristling and growling. Bone Shred says he'll give them a chance to leave the forest and never return. He turns to the leaders, waiting patiently for an answer. Shimmerstar furiously snarls "never!", her tail lashing madly as she says this is their home. Bone Shred dips his head and says very well, if that's their choice. He raises his voice in a furious yowl and tells his cats to attack and not stop until every last one of them is dead. By the great rock, Iceslide sees that the leaders have leaped down into battle, screeching with fury. Stormstar and Birchstar have Heart Burn pinned down. When the clans are outnumbered, Birchstar calls on his clan to retreat. Quotes "Let the gathering begin! The prey is running well in ThunderClan. We have three new apprentices, Snowpaw, Vanillapaw, and Breezepaw!" -Birchstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "ThunderClan too. Our cats were attacked during a training session, and two apprentices were wounded." -Birchstar about the rogues in "Beyond the River", chapter 19 - "And don't send apprentices out alone. Send two or three others with them." -Birchstar about the rogues in "Beyond the River", chapter 19 Gallery Birchstar.JPG|Birchstar's design Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Thunderclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Toms Category:StarClan cats